Tunable capacitors have numerous applications, including tunable oscillators, tunable filters, adjustable impedance matching circuits, capacitive sensors, variable delay circuits, data conversion circuits, radio frequency (RF) transmitters, and RF receivers. Tunable capacitors are frequently used in voltage-controlled oscillators (VCOs). Most applications that use a tunable capacitor adjust the capacitance by mechanical, electro-mechanical, or analog electronic techniques.